


[团兵]进路指导

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AV设定, F/M, 师生, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 性转警告⚠不良JK霸凌历史教师，后者卸了伪装将其煎了又煎。是AV设定哦，尽量靠近了岛国爱情动作片风，非常降智！2020年エルヴィン生快XD
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	[团兵]进路指导

好烦，被班主任叫到办公室去了。少女吐出一口气，狠狠地用室内鞋蹍了蹍地上并不存在的灰尘，仿佛脚底下是脑中浮现的可恶教师，心想这次又准备怎么说教啊，吃屎圣人老师。

  
原来的老师由于身体问题，休了病假，一时半会没有办法再负责这个班的班主任工作了。在学生议论纷纷继任者会不会是知性美女之时，从都会来的年轻老师，埃尔文•史密斯登场。

  
除了性别，似乎在外貌上都符合刚才那些学生对美人老师的想象。其工作表现也毫无挑剔之处，后续确实受到大部分学生的欢迎与支持，并且还得到了一个莫名奇妙的圣人称号。

  
然而利威尔讨厌这位历史教师，不为什么，就是单纯讨厌。

  
内在外在看起来都是近乎于模板的完美人设，利威尔觉得这样的人——

  
无趣。呆板。木头。

  
处于叛逆心理无尽冒头的青春期，被约束被限制，只会激起少女更大的反弹，她对所谓的乖学生老好人一律嗤之以鼻。

  
所以在过去的一个月里，利威尔并不怎么配合班主任埃尔文的工作，不，准确地说是几乎到了跟这位圣人老师交恶的程度。

  
课间捉弄，偶尔的恶作剧，在课堂上提出奇奇怪怪的问题……想必已经给老师留下极其深刻的印象了吧，不好管教的刺头学生头目。

  
之所以说头目，是因为捣乱的学生并不是只有利威尔一个。能够变成小团体理由很简单，老师性别男，利威尔性别女，班里的男性学生会选择支持哪方简直显而易见。

  
那么这次……大概是因为进路的事情吧，早就过了截止日期，利威尔还没交进路调查表，那份东西她甚至连写都还没开始写。

  
少女对自己的未来没有什么确切的想法，她只要无拘无束地享受现下就好。轻轻的脚步声在午间的校舍里回荡，这个时候的利威尔还不知道，对抗月余的双方独处一室会发生什么事情。

办公室里没有其他人——假如利威尔足够警惕，或许就不会落入圣人教师的圈套了，但她满心都在想着赶紧听完班主任的废话，好赶上之后的电视节目。

  
“利威尔，本来叫你过来是为了进路指导，不过在那之前，请看一看这张照片。”坐在办公桌后的埃尔文抬头见她来了，将提到的照片推到少女面前，修长的手指指着纸片上的某处。

  
和惯常的开头有点不一样。

  
“什么东西……”

  
心生狐疑，利威尔低头凑近桌上的照片，定睛一看之后顿时脱口而出。

  
“哈？”

  
照片上，一大群看不清面容的男人围着娇小的少女，后者跪在地上，臀部赤裸，高高翘起，她双手都握着不同男人坚挺的阳具，纤细的手似乎连用力都很困难。一双薄唇也被其面前巨大的肉棒操干着，无法及时吞咽的唾液一路流到了下巴，滴落在地上而形成了浅浅的水痕。

  
前开襟的制服纽扣早已不剩几个，耷拉在主人肩上十分勉强，上衣完全敞开，导致她挺立的乳头清晰可见，小巧嫩乳泛着可疑的水光，显然是倍受蹂躏。

  
下半身的裙子如同虚设，被轻易地翻了上去，根本遮不住春光一片，白皙的大腿，厚实的臀肉都被男人们毫无怜惜地掐出一块块的红印。不知已经被多少次注入，肮脏的精液已经满溢而出，女孩的大腿根部泥泞不堪。站在少女身后的男人死命掐着她细软娇嫩的腰肢，将她扣在自己的掌控之下，一根硕大的鸡巴正猛地插入高中生紧致的花穴。遭受粗暴对待的少女却没有任何痛苦的表情，只有完全的痴态。

  
灯光昏黄，照片里上演着极度淫乱的戏码。

  
轮奸……不，还是普通的群交？

  
纸质的照片分明只能记录画面，但纸面上的主角半张着嘴，眼神迷离，利威尔甚至感觉自己能听到她忘情的叫喊。有那么舒服吗？射入室内的阳光并不十分灼人，少女却在这日照中感到一阵强烈眩晕。陌生的感觉。

  
教师压住照片的手指微微移动，指尖点了点性爱派对主人公的正脸。而此时此刻被引导的利威尔才注意到重点，被干到头发汗湿了大半的少女——

  
长着和她一模一样的脸。

  
啊，说来刚才的制服也是我们学校的……利威尔混乱地想。

  
“这张照片上的人，是利威尔吧？”尽管说出的是问句，但男人轻轻抛出不容辩驳的结论，显是已经认定其人就是面前低着头的学生，似乎顶撞老师的不良少女合该贴上私生活混乱的标签。

  
被指认的瞬间几乎没忍住向后退步，身体不自觉地颤抖起来，分不清是火大还是羞耻，也有可能是刚刚的画面对自己来说太过刺激。少女深呼吸，告诉自己要冷静。“这是合成照，我没有做过这种事情。”唯独面对这个人，不想让他听到自己上下牙齿的震颤声，绝对不能示弱，利威尔强自镇定情绪回答道。

  
“是没有做过吗？”埃尔文的手离开照片，他站起来，推了推金属框的眼镜，一边接近利威尔，一边继续火上浇油：“还是说……看到这样淫乱的自己不想承认？”

“你说什……啊！”大脑嗡嗡作响，等少女反应过来时，已经完全被高大的黑影所笼罩了。

  
第一次如此真切地体验自己与成年男性的体格与力量差距，根本动弹不了，利威尔觉得自己挣扎的举动等同蚍蜉撼树。单手就将利威尔摁倒在地，男人骑在她身上，就像出来捕食柔弱羔羊的大型肉食动物。

  
“救、救命！有没有人——”尖叫声被一个响亮的巴掌截断，利威尔的瞳孔中映射出的是与平时判若两人的埃尔文。为什么会误解呢？以为这个人呆板无趣，以为这个人乏善可陈。

  
都是假面，自己竟然被虚假伪装所迷惑。

  
堕入泥潭，少女陷入了自责与后悔之中。披肩长发被打得散乱，白净脸上浮现出的浅浅红印，单薄的身板在男人身下微微发抖，每一处都加重了对方的施暴欲。

  
“至少现在要乖一点啊。”所谓的圣人老师微笑着继续，如同探囊取物般地快速扯开了少女的上衣，余下一只温热大手瞬间拢住了薄薄的胸脯，指尖拨弄着乳头。不多时，他缓缓俯下身去，弓起身体低头舔舐利威尔淡淡的乳晕。

  
“不要……！！”

  
躺在地上，头发凌乱的高中生不知道事情为什么会发展成这样，她茫然地看着男人在自己身上发掘，头脑还没有从震惊与自责中转换回心思，身体却逐渐起了变化。埃尔文的阴茎早就完全勃起，少女感受着那份热度，下体隐秘的粘液不断渗出。

  
不对……其实自己从刚刚看照片的那会就……

  
“利威尔下面竟然湿透了，这才刚刚开始？”恶意地弹了弹硬起来的乳头，埃尔文伸手去摸学生的私处，用指节轻轻贴近阴唇，隔着内裤摩擦起来。反复几次后，他将黏腻的手指抽回，带着一股淡淡的腥味，短指甲划在利威尔的脸上。

  
“为什么？对老师抱有幻想吗？”

  
可能是刚刚的暴力让少女不敢再反抗，她竟然难得地没有再跟金发教师争辩，惯常和圣人作对的利威尔就像消失了一样。要被强奸的恐惧，无法抵抗的暴力，没有余裕，高中生失去了正常思考的能力，被埃尔文盯着，也只是小声回应了一句：“老师……”

  
得不到回应，手指的蹭弄又开始了，先是轻缓地研磨阴蒂，然后那根作恶的手指渐渐深入，一点一点地埋进了利威尔的阴道。并没有什么异物感，利威尔在精神高度紧张的状态下也没有觉得任何不适，现在的情况是，教师的所有动作都只能给她带来情欲的叠加。其实已经不需要什么扩张了，利威尔的蜜洞分泌了足够多的粘液，男人伸入的几根手指已经被染得不成样子。

  
“老师……不要……不要！”

  
状似随意地将那些淫靡的液体全都擦在少女白皙的大腿上，激得平时叛逆的学生又抖了一抖，埃尔文慢条斯理地解开拉链，让饱胀的阳具释放出来。那是利威尔难以想象的尺寸，对于少女来说无异于天方夜谭。

  
什么都做不了……身体不听自己使唤……尽管不愿接受现实，然而利威尔只能看着这一切静默发生，在绝对的力量面前，她连反抗的勇气也被掐灭了。剥下湿透的内裤，埃尔文捉起少女的双腿，抬高她的腰身，将圆润的臀肉向上翘起，暴露其粉嫩的花穴——柔软淫荡的入口微微收缩着，仍自分泌的爱液肆意横流。好在利威尔的身体足够柔软，姿势虽然难，也还是完成了，调整到合适的高度，对准少女的嫩穴，男人终于扶着硬挺的阴茎直直地顶了进来，小穴十分饥渴似的，瞬间吞入了硕大的龟头，媚肉温驯地裹了上来。

  
“呜——啊！”

  
跟被肉棒劈开一样，初次尝到男人滋味的利威尔几乎被火热滚烫的鸡巴插得说不出话，如此深入的体位，加上埃尔文的阴茎又异常硕大，现在这根东西是顶到自己的哪里了呢，少女的脑内一片混乱，呻吟着无意义的音节。“啊……啊啊……好大……”

  
圣人教师没有给利威尔慢慢习惯的时间，抓着她的大腿就狂乱地抽干起来。淫乱的声响立刻在空荡的房间里回响开来，万一有人进来……利威尔心中已成乱麻。上衣被解开，制服裙倒挂在腰部，只剩短袜还好好地穿着，紧致的大腿被男人用力分开，各自架在肩头两侧。无师自通地用小腿勾住埃尔文的肩背，随着男人往返变动着姿势，利威尔高抬的腿一颤一颤。对方阴茎深入到只有卵蛋留在外面，填满了少女湿滑狭窄的幽径，每一次贴合都若有若无地擦过硬挺的阴蒂，利威尔从来没有感受过这种强烈的快感。

  
“利威尔有没有考虑过以后做援交？反正进路调查表也没有写，在那个上面写以援交为目标怎么样？”明明是圣人，居然说着这种粗俗下流的话，利威尔烧红了脸，不想让对方看见，用手轻轻盖住自己。两人交合处全是利威尔分泌的淫液，啪啪啪的水声听来尤其害羞，这就是做爱，少女不知道自己是因为羞愤而出汗，还是情欲上头而发热出汗。不管是哪种都没有经历过，利威尔只能把控制权交给面前的施暴者，而自己渐渐沉入快感深渊。

  
突然身体一轻，埃尔文抱着她站了起来，纤细的少女被男人稳稳地托住，搬运到了窗边。窗户大开着，下面是一块空地。“利威尔一直都不够听话啊，干脆就这样放手吧。”埃尔文似乎有点苦恼，自顾自地说着恐怖的发想，眼睛却望着外面的天空。“什、么……这里是……三楼啊……别放手……”

  
摔下去的话不死也是重伤吧，利威尔来不及分辨这话是真是假，生怕惹怒对方，慌忙主动抱紧了埃尔文，死死地抓住了老师厚实的脊背，双腿也自然而然地缠住了男人的腰身。“求求你老师……！”后者对利威尔的投怀送抱很是满意，巨大的肉棒马上又开始顶弄起来。

  
“那里……啊！太深了……”站立式好像就是为两人打造的，埃尔文能轻易地支撑高中生的重量，不断小幅度抖颤着的利威尔显然也从中得了趣味。好深……利威尔的生理课并没有怎么认真听讲，老师现在是顶到哪里了？快到子宫口了吗？“老师……我变得好奇怪……”

  
青春期的少女没有太多自慰的经验，低阈值的身体承受不住教师的操干频率，才几个回合，她的意识就接近模糊。“热……”仿佛高烧一般，利威尔整个人都快要融化，软绵绵地挂在教师的怀里，双手十分勉强地搂紧埃尔文的脖颈，生怕会被丢下似的。头发乱得不成样子，额头上细细密密的汗水，让少女的长发有不少贴在她的脸颊两侧，两个人都汗津津的，充满热度的肌肤粘在一起本该难受，可此时下体的快感完全占据了上风。

  
“现在是什么感觉，利威尔？来说说看。”双手托举着少女的臀肉，手指仍然不安分地掐弄着敏感的肌肤，一边狠狠地贯穿利威尔的阴道，金发教师一边用甜美的话语引诱着女高中生。

  
脑子已经快变成浆糊了，一团浆糊，什么都无法思考。不自觉淫荡地呻吟着，利威尔诚实地说出自己的感受：“舒服……啊啊……老师的……好舒服……”

  
喘息着，喘息着，利威尔变成了追逐快感的女人。只想要埃尔文勃起的硕大阳具更深入一点，更粗暴一点，把自己填满，从精神，到肉体。自己就这样成为老师的性欲处理工具也没有关系，只要能和老师继续做爱就好。

  
前先的回答还不够到位，埃尔文由下往上重重一顶，龟头在深处恶意研磨，继续追问道：“老师的什么？”  
“肉、肉棒……老师、啊！嗯……老师的肉棒插我……好爽……”

  
湿润黏腻的舌头也想要更多的关爱，利威尔仰起头主动去吻埃尔文。年长者富有技巧地引导着他的学生，甚至还有多余的体力抽出一只手抚摸利威尔瘦削的肩胛骨。少女太轻了，一只手也可以抱住。被点燃欲火，任何一点触碰都会让利威尔的穴肉再次绞紧，现在连埃尔文深入之时耻毛的刮擦也能叫少女浪叫出声。

  
“就这样射进利威尔里面也可以吗？”教师在学生耳边轻轻问道。抽插之间带出不少利威尔的淫水，上下颠簸之际将少女与男人的身体其他部位也染湿。一只手扣住高中生细瘦的腰肢，埃尔文有力地律动着，同时把利威尔牢牢地锁在怀内。

  
“不可以！”射精……关键词提醒了意志涣散的少女，体内射精有可能会让自己怀孕，高中生怀孕要怎么办啊，自己想都没有想过。撞击的力道越来越大，对方确实进入了冲刺阶段，利威尔才意识到更严重的危机时刻到来。“不要……不、要……”

  
可是埃尔文的举动并不像是来征求利威尔意见的，他一定会射进来，射得满满的，利威尔有这种预感。少女开始挣扎起来，体内的阳具好像被利威尔的扭动绞得又硬了几分，利威尔甚至疑心龟头会就这样卡在自己体内，直到自己完成受孕。再次仰头，发尾甩下几滴汗水，利威尔在呻吟的间隙犹自抵抗着。“会怀孕……啊！呜嗯……啊老师、求求你……”

  
她几乎是带着哭腔在喊，不停地摇头：“我什么都……都会做的……所以老师……不要射在里面……只有、这点……”男人呼吸逐渐粗重，马上就要到爆发边缘，埃尔文的气息全都喷在利威尔敏感的颈窝，只听到他一字一顿地吐出对少女的最终审判：

  
“我会全部——射进去。”随着老师的律动，仿佛全身上下所有血液都突然沸腾一样，少女无可抑制地抖动起来。高热湿滑的穴道开始痉挛。

  
“不要……啊啊啊啊！！”即便再不愿意承认，利威尔确确实实在感觉男人射精的瞬间被干到高潮了，恐惧也可以催化快感，充血阴蒂肿胀到极限，不断分泌淫水的同时，她的阴道一阵阵地缩紧，热流汇集到下体，脑海中理智的锁链全都粉碎，少女顿时弓起身体尖叫出声。另一边，龟头撞到最深处，埃尔文强制挤入了少女自己也不知道的秘处，角角落落都被塞满，积攒许久的精液顿时直接射入了利威尔体内，一波接着一波。

  
好漫长……射精有这么漫长吗……极度的快感交叠之下，利威尔对时间的感知也模糊了，她觉得自己似乎会永远被这股白浊贯穿刺入。没有任何隔阂和防护，而且还这么多……

  
“好胀……老师、全部都……射进来了……精液……我会、会怀孕的……”分不清楚是因为恐惧还是因为快感，利威尔很丢脸地哭了出来，她缩在男人怀里，眼泪蹭在对方身上。脸一定也很红，这种丑态不想让老师看到。

  
“利威尔真是好孩子，都吞进去了。这次的照片可就不是合成的了，好好珍藏吧，充满纪念意义的进路指导。”

“埃——尔——文——！让你收拾东西，怎么收拾着收拾着，又开始在看以前的片子了？真是……”

  
凶器在穴肉里不断进出，激烈的情事没有结束的迹象，画面上的两人已经改成了后入，男人用力抽打少女的臀肉，断断续续的肉体碰撞声与学生支离破碎的娇声吵得利威尔有点头疼——

  
虽然是自己的声音，但是……哪里有这种开大音量用家庭影院3D环绕立体声播放的道理啊？啊啊这男人，得寸进尺。

  
“当时就不该答应你拍这种东西……你简直乱来。”

  
顶着巨大的压力陪着对象胡闹，在废旧校舍做爱录像，清洁工当年可没想到圣人老师每年都要旧事重提。“还不错，对吧？”埃尔文回头看她，笑着问：“哪边更好一点？”

  
拍床沿的意思就是邀请，利威尔从善如流，爬上床，骑到对方身上。

  
“现在你是我的专用性欲处理工具了，老师。”


End file.
